List of Injuries
While this show is known for its learning capability, it also has plenty of humor thrown in with results of both funny dialogue, and funny moments. While plenty of random injuries take place, only rarely are they treated as a serious problem. This page shall list each injury based moment from every episode. Please provide accurate information, along with images at the bottom of the page if you can. The Forest Attacks *Milo is "attacked" by the plants as he runs through the forest. *Near the end of the episode, Cynthia goes through the same predictament. *Milo crashes into Alfred at the beginning of the episode. The Eyes of a Thief *Alfred tries to bust open the door upon finding out Lilly is locked inside by ramming his body against it. The Phantom Footprints *Polly accidentally runs into Alfred and knocks him down. *Camille and Milo accidentally walk into each other and fall down. Boo Radley's House *Milo falls through a rotted piece on the ground but was saved by Alfred and Camille *Milo gets a splinter. *Milo is launched into the air when Polly runs into him, then Rudy knocks him over and immediatly apologizes and helps him up. Casting Call *Milo falls off the stage balcony. *It looks like Mrs. Payne gets hit with the button that pops off of Cynthia's dress. *Milo trips after Alfred said he found the first clue. *When Cynthia leaves upset when Camille wins the role she trips and falls down onto the hard seats floor. The no Treasure Treasure Hunt *Cynthia nearly strangles Milo when she proceeds to yank him to the starting line while holding onto the whistle around his neck. *Cynthia claims Alfred was standing on her foot, but he wasn't... *Cynthia runs into a tree when she goes to show Alfred and everybody else where the treasure spot was. *While posing on a rock Cynthia slips off of it and falls back onto the ground. *Cynthia falls down Mr. Russards steps as she backs away. *Cynthia falls off of Winston when she goes to get off. *Cynthia trips over a root while running to the treasure. *After tugging the hat, trying to pull it away from Alfred Cynthia tumbles back and falls just as Mr. Russard opens the door. Sleepless Night *Milo gets a splinter. Stranger Among Us *Ricardo lifts Milo by his shirt, then proceeds to drop him roughly after Milo accused him of being an imposter. *The many girls fighting over the tickets proceed to beat each other up and threatened to attack Camille, Milo, and Alfred also, causing them to run away in response. *Cynthia and her cousins trip down Ricardo's steps upon going to leave and end up all together in a bundle on the ground. *Cynthia and her cousins trip over a log at the beginning of the episode. *While it didn't actually cause any harm, the bucket that landed on Ricardo's head could have hurt him if it landed the other way, possibly. Also note later when Camille slams it onto his head again when he panicked that somebody would see him. While he seemed fine, it still could have hurt him there if she forced it down hard enough. The Glowing Eyes *Camille gets caught in some fishing lure. A flash of Silver *Oakly's house caved in on him, which became the focal point of the episode. Buggy Summer *A couple of mosquito bites Trouble at Turtle Pond * The case of the Space Invader * The Fur Growing Tree *Milo uses the fishing lure to try to distract Mr. Remy with a sandwich but he accidentally hits him in the face with it. *Milo hurts his hand on the the hard roots while hitting it against them. *Mr. Remy trips while chasing the trio. *Milo suddenly gets very itchy and has trouble finding something to itch against. Who knocked out Grizz? *Grizz gets knocked unconcious, which became the focal point of the entire episode. Other then this, he only gets a cut across the nose. *Milo falls much like Grizz did, but luckily didn't seem to suffer any major injuries. The great flower Mystery * The ghastly Ghost Beetles *Milo ends up tripping at the very beginning of the episode *Milo trips after he says Goodnight to Winston and falls into a bush. It's raining fish! *As Alfred and Camille dodge from being run over from the other people running at them, Alfred noticeably lands very hard on the ground but he seems fine despite. Cabana Drama * A Three Star Mystery *Possibly at the very end of the episode during Rudy's cameo. He is shown to rise from the geyser, and then he drops but he isn't shown landing. Its highly possible he got a small bruise or hurt his back from this event. The case of the Invisible Visitor *Cynthia throws the present Alfred and Co gave to her and it hits someone offscreen. The Mysterious Fog *Mr. Thomas fell from the sky while he was in a hot air balloon, he didn't seem hurt but easily could have been. *Milo trips over the first sandbag when the four try to locate all of them. The Mystery of Old Gnarly * The Mysterious Vandal * The Baffling bubbles mystery * The mysterious Snow Rolls *Milo repeatedly fall down the snowy hill The Maple Syrup Mystery * The mysterious Itch *Milo's itch was the focal point of the entire episode. The mystery of the Big Stink *Milo accidentally runs into the super attendant with the valerium in the wheel barrel and knocks him over. The Malfunctioning Magic Beans *Cynthia purposely trips Milo when he goes to tell the judge she was cheating. The mysterious Fern * The go-kart mystery *Plenty of accidents/injuries could have occured but luckily didn't. The night of the Stars *Milo nearly trips over a fallen tree. The blue mystery *Alfred has caught a cold and near the end of the episode Camille, Cynthia, and Milo had caught it. Bubble Trouble *Cynthia falls into the fountain near the end of the episode. *Milo tastes a couple ashes and ends up having to use mouth wash. The mysterious falling forest! *Milo trips on a rock while carrying a cake. *A tree fell on a cake, splattering icing all over the detectives. **This is not really an injury for a character, but rather the cake. Ol' Fingerbone's Revenge! * Who, What, When, and How? * The mysterious Sneeze *Everybody in Gnarly Woods has a terrible cold, focal point of the episode. Long Live the Queen * The haunting sound * the marsh mystery * The magician's Wand * False notes in Gnarly Woods * The mystery of Ricardo's missing head *Milo falls off of the statue post during the reinactment. The mystery of the 99 fish *Lilly mentions that she had a 2 week long stomach flu. *Alfred is hit on the head with the ball him, Camille, and Milo were playing with. The mysterious red spots *The red spots are considered a rash *Milo tumbles and falls off of the object he was standing on. *At the end of the episode Cynthia and her cousins get the itchy red spots. The mystery of Heavy Feet *After being forceably moved, Milo falls into a nearby mud puddle. The case of the disappearing painting * The spirited pearls * The Mysterious Gold Rush * The artful art thief! * Trivia *Both Milo and Cynthia have suffered the most in terms of injuries, both due to a clumsy nature. While Camille has barely little to no injuries. *Cynthia's running gag involves always running, or tripping over a tree. Ironically in one episode instead of this, she ran around the tree in circles as she panicked. **Also, Most of Milo's slip-ups involve him leaning over to put his hand on a ledge that really was not there, making tumble over. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h29m27s5.png|Milo being attacked by the seeds Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-12h02m04s92.png|Rudy being splashed by a geyser. Category:Random Pages Category:Lists